The Town
by Diverse Guy
Summary: This story involves a demon who decided to pick 24people and give them an ability to see who will survive the longest. Follow Diverse and see the challenges he faces.  This contains NONE of the characters from Hereos
1. Chapter 1 The Calling

**Chapter 1- The Calling**

Sitting on his throne, Adoramus checked the time and snapped his fingers calling his right hand man, Barbous, to attention. Appearing in a blast of flames he kneeled at his masters feet saying "Yes"

"It is now midnight and time to start your plan, if not now then you will never have such an opportunity, ever !"

With another yes, Barbous stood up and looked towards the sky speaking a spell. Creating a storm, his eyes started to turn milky white and he began to chuckle about the havoc he was about to reek.

In his bed, Diverse, had been staring at his ceiling doing what he liked to call meditating. He did it almost ever night to clear his mind and free his life from stress as much as possible. Today was extra rough for him because his mom decided to go on a rampage again and yell at anything that could move.

It was difficult, but he survived and as she went to work he did his daily chores and then went to sleep. It was exactly midnight when Diverse jumped up suddenly to the storms rumbling and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't because his body felt super tingly. Turning over, that is when he started to meditate. It had been two hours before he awoke and decided to take out the trash he never took out.

He was scarred of the storm but his mom would be ten times worse if she saw the pile of trash when she came home. He grabbed his gray hoodie and sneakers and headed for the small kitchen in the big apartment. He had just put everything on when there had been a big flash and a huge boom to follow. It scarred him so much he yelled and jumped up. Heart racing, he attempted to calm down before heading for the dumpster behind his house.

He had ran all the way to the dumpster and was on his way back when he heard the crack of the lightning and then saw a bolt shoot down and strike the ground before him about 10 feet away. Standing there in awe he watched in amazement as three figures appeared out of the light.

It didn't take long for Diverse to realize they were after him because as soon as they appeared, they spotted him and charged after him roaring like one of those good zombie movies. He tried going for his house. Sprinting for his door he ran as fast as he could but it was no good. The beast beat him there and tried clawing his face off. Not wasting time he tried running around and away from his house to get them to follow for his second attempt but there were too many to trick. There was a second big boom and when he turned around he saw two more beast behind him.

He had ended up making his way to the street before he was trapped by all the beast. They were faster and smarter than he made them out to be. Two had crossed the street and stopped at the edge of the woods blocking his entrance, another two stood at the top and bottom of the street and the last two that were chasing him closed the circle. Closing in, the beast all chuckled simultaneously making everything creepier than what it was.

" Please don't kill me ! I will… " cried Diverse being cut off by a boom. A bright wall of some kind started sliding down the road not stopping towards the gang. The beast tried getting closer to stop Diverse but they were smacked by the wall. Paralyzed with fear, he closed his eyes and prayed for survival!


	2. Chapter 2  Dont Make a Sound

**Chapter 2- Don't make a sound**

**Beep beep beep beep...Waking up finally, Diverse sat up and felt around and guessed he was laying in a hospital bed. It was nearly pitch black, except for a tiny blue light off to his right in the corner. Using the light he saw what appeared to be a nurse because of her little cap on her head but she had her back to him so he couldn't see too much. He did understand one thing, she was very upset. As he studied her, his body was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness an he almost started to cry himself. Weeping in the corner, the nurse just sat there sobbing for what seemed to be hours. He attempted to call out to her but was distracted by sudden movement at the door. As he looked to his left he couldn't see anything"Who's there?"As soon as he spoke the nurse stopped sobbing and just sat there. Looking back at her, Diverse sat there puzzled and frankly a little scarred too. After a moment of silence, she started up again. "Are you okay?"Once again she stopped but this time something was different. As she stopped, she moved a little but it just didn't seem normal. It was almost like a twitch of some kind that she couldn't control. Sitting there his sadness changed slowly but surely into panic because of his confusion. After a longer moment of silence, everything seemed to turn back to "normal" and the nurse started sobbing again. After waiting a minute, Diverse decided something was wrong and he had to get out of that room. He tested himself to make sure his accident hadn't paralyzed him, but he felt perfectly fine. **

**Slowly climbing out of the bed he kept his eyes on the nurse to make sure she stayed sobbing. At the door, he thought he saw something which scarred him into stopping abruptly. Deciding to move slower he finally got out the bed, but kept his eyes on the nurse. While moving he looked around to find a weapon of some kind. He was moving quietly towards the door slowly when he heard screaming coming from outside the room. **

**Making him scream a little, he alerted the attentive nurse towards him. Freezing, he was now scarred more than ever. As the nurse stood up slowly she growled a little bit and turned towards Diverse with scary incredible speed. As he looked at her he let out the biggest scream of his life. From the back she looked perfectly fine, BUT from the front she looked horrible. Her once beautiful face was now no longer there. All you could see was the skull face and it didn't look exactly happy. **

**After his scream the nurse let out a loud roar and ran towards him with that incredible speed he witnessed earlier. Diverse tried running from the creature but it was pointless because before he knew it, she had tackled him to the next bed and was trying to eat him alive."HELP!" He cried, but who was there to save him? Whoever screamed must have been dead now and not much help. Holding her back he was slowly losing his strength and her menacing teeth were getting closer and closer to his face. In a matter of seconds he was going to become the main course for this creature. It had only been a minute and she was trying her best to eat him. Praying, he cried for help and it came to him, but in a different way. Suddenly his body once filled with sadness, then panic, was now taken over with anger. Screaming he kicked the nurse clear across the room into the wall with his adrenaline rush. **

**Grabbing the sheet he threw it at her, to buy him some time. As he ran around the bed and towards the door, two figures came at him trying to rip him apart. Stumbling back into the bed out of shock, he grabbed one by the arm and picked him up and slammed him on the bed breaking it in half and then finished the second figure off with a clean Spartan kick to its chest sending it into the wall outside the door. **

**Struggling to free herself from the sheet, the nurse would be out in a matter of minutes and would want to finish her meal off. Running out the room, Diverse looked around and saw an exit. Without taking a minute to think, he rushed for the exit but heard a scream but it wasn't from the beast. **


	3. Chapter 3  The Power

Chapter 3 - The Power

He had a choice, he could find out the owner of the screams or he could save himself. It wasn't until he heard a male voice scream "RUN !" and footsteps of two different individuals that he decided to check it out. As he ran towards the door and tried to open it he realized it was jammed. Attempting to shake it free he heard inside.

"AH! Its one at this door too ! Ryan help ! "

Grabbing a chair the skinny blonde shoved the legs through the bars preventing it from opening and ran towards the other door with another chair to do the same.

"Hey wait ! "

Diverse yelled realizing what was going on.

"I'm human ! I'm trying to help, but the door is being blocked by something !"

Inside Ryan looked at the door and couldn't find anything wrong.

"Maybe you have to push a button, hold on. Susie go behind the desk and find it"

Shaken up the girl looked at the desk and started for it, but was interrupted by a nurse scream. Down the hall, where Diverse was, the nurse had finally gotten free and was highly pissed. Peaking around the corner he saw her shoot out the room and look around for him. As they locked eyes, she shot straight down the hall for her meal. Returning to the door Diverse tried to remain calm and said

"Hey uh Susie, sweetie, go find that button quick, please" (and chuckled afterwards)

"Why ?" she responded scarred and started backing away from the door.

"SUSIE ! PUSH THE FUCKING BUTTON ! "

Diverse yelled and turned around just in time to dodge the nurse as she tried to tackle him. Missing, she ran into the door breaking it off the hinges. Falling to the floor, the two caramel colored girls ran towards the other door and hid behind anything to get away from her. Running into the room Diverse starred at the white boy then started to focus on the nurse because she was having trouble getting up because of a couple of chair pieces she had broken. Finally up, she looked back and forth between Diverse and Ryan trying to pick. Deciding to go for the white guy she roared at Ryan and charged after him in rage.

Putting up his hands in defense, she moved way too fast for anyone to fight back. As she smacked Ryan, he flew into the desk and fell in defeat. Looking at Diverse she roared at him with spit flying from her large mouth. Closing his eyes he felt her rage and felt his adrenaline rushing again, but when he opened his eyes some went away because he lost his focus. As he starred in amazement he watched the nurse stop abruptly at the door and be thrown across the room. She ended up breaking a chair and a piece of it flew towards the window. Cracking it, a spot of sunlight shined through and landed on her arm. Starting to smoke the nurse screamed and the spot traveled up her whole arm and burst into flames, screaming she fell to the ground in pain.

As Ryan hit the desk he laid there half conscious, but he was still aware. He heard the nurse roar at Diverse and he opened his eyes to see what was going on. He saw Diverse had closed his eyes and started to shake, but when he looked at the nurse he saw her running towards the door, but also running towards the girls.


	4. Chapter 4  Ryan's POV

Chapter 4 - Ryan's P.O.V.

When Ryan woke up in the hospital about ten minutes ago, it was to a girl screaming in the bed beside him.

As he looked around he saw a creature standing over her. He grabbed a cord from a monitor and proceeded to choke the beast but realized it was another girl, Susie. Susie had woken up in the room next door and saw the two laying in the bed and wanted to know what was going on and she accidentally freaked Phoenica out. He promised them then that he would protect them until he was dead.

Reaching out, he wished he was close enough to grab the nurse and yank her away, but suddenly that's when it happen ! The nurse stopped as if something was grabbing her by the leg. She was still trying to reach for the door, but she couldn't get there. Amazed Ryan didn't think but only reacted but was a little too late. He moved his hand to throw her right when she had finally grabbed the arm of the chair and when he threw her she took the chair with her opening the door. The girls quickly ran to Ryan to help him up. As everyone watched the nurse's arm burst in flames they knew the secret weapon.

Getting up, he brushed himself off and looked at Diverse who was starring at the nurse with his mouth open. His body started jerk as if something was happening to him.

"What's wrong ?" Ryan asked

"I…feel…great !" Diverse replied smiling

Everybody in the room suddenly felt stronger and more confident with their new information. Ryan had a sense that he could do things with his mind, Diverse knew that he gained power through ones emotions and could sense how they felt with enough concentration. Lastly, Susie and Phoenica knew that they didn't have to have power and could defeat the beast with light.

As the door bust open the girls backed back a little and watched the three figures at the door run towards them. Phoenica didn't waste time started towards the first door but when she got there she was stopped by three more monsters.

As they ran towards her, she screamed and fell to the ground. Looking back and forth at the two groups Ryan looked at the window and yelled

"Everyone down NOW !"

Focusing on the window, he closed his eyes and tried picturing the window. Raising his hands above his head he made sure he had the picture locked and opened his eyes yanked his hands as if he was crushing the window. There was a big explosion as the entire window broke filling the entire room with sunlight and vanquishing the monsters into dust. Getting up everyone looked at the blonde little white boy in amazement. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

When he awoke he was laying in a hospital bed that was placed into the waiting room. When he turned over to look for the others he saw them looking at something outside. As he turned over he jumped in fear to find a man in front of him. He stood there with salt and pepper hair and a long black trench coat and a smile. Ryan tried to scream but the man told him to hush and he wasn't going to hurt him, but help him.

After he was done relaying the helpful information the man put his hand in Ryan's face. When he opened his eyes he saw the guys watching over him. As he sat up he looked behind Diverse and saw the sun was going down and they all knew what was going to happen. Outside the room the monster lurked and walked back and forth waiting for night to fall.


End file.
